Joey Yamamoto
Joey Yamamoto is the Black Megalon Ranger. Biography Joey's parents weren't around very often, eventually leaving him alone in Clear Creek to work internationally for a while. While working on a story, he noticed something falling out of the sky. Following it to its crash site, he found a crater, Hara and Adam, who'd also noticed the "shooting star." They started following the trail, Joey managing to start a fight with Adam immediately because he thought fighting was never the answer. He followed Hara into a secret base, where they met Toho. When offered, he accepted a morpher and the responsibility to help save Earth from the Xilien forces. Morphing, he fought the invaders--Jujus--and then Adam, who'd just said he wanted a real challenge. He got knocked down, and returned to the base. When Adam got into a fight with Commander Gaira minutes later, Joey watched from the base. He was quick to welcome Yvette to the team. Another monster attacked, Gigan, along with more Jujus, and all four headed out to fight. They had to call on their Zords for the first time. Afterwards he headed back into town. The next day, he ran into Hara at a coffee shop which turned out to be owned by a friend of his. Adam came by and teased the two, but they got into a more serious discussion about the Xiliens, and a potentially missing morpher. Joey had the idea of tracking it, and headed to Toho's lab to try. The morpher was found without him, however. He joined the next monster battle late, and though he defeated a lot of Jujus and helped form their first Megazord, he felt he had failed. He continued trying to find the morpher and its new user with his laptop, only to run into her stopping a couple of would-be burglars. Asking the others to let him handle it himself, he rushed in to fight. He saw her morpher, but a monster showed up to distract him. After the fight, he tried to brainstorm ways to find the new Ranger (who by now had been kidnapped by the Xiliens), or to train the team, coming up with an idea for a simulator. The others thought it would be cheaper to train with each other in a gym, and he agreed to meet them Sunday morning to do just that. He got some help from Adam, and trained until lunchtime. When Adam left, he told the others he thought Adam would try to fight the brainwashed Bronze Ranger. His reasons didn't convince the others, so he went back to writing. The session was interrupted by a call from Toho, alerting them to Juju activity in the quarry. Joey went with the others, but the foot soldiers knocked him out cold, and he missed the others' fight with the Bronze Ranger. Unfortunately, he'd brought his laptop along, and in the fight his digital blueprints were destroyed. Back at the base, he yelled at Adam, saying again that fighting was never the answer, then went to a coffee shop to relax. On the way home, he noticed the Bronze Ranger, Fay, on a rooftop. He tried to talk her down, offering to help her, but when that failed he attacked. She gave him a severe beating, breaking some of his ribs, but before he lost consciousness he was able to send a distress signal via his morpher. Hara and Yvette took him to the hospital, and he alternately babbled about friends being family and dreaming about what he wanted to happen in the future. He suggested one of his dream solutions to Toho, who was doubtful. Yvette stayed with him a while, and they talked. While he tried to recover, Agent Zau attacked him, forcing him to morph and fight. He proceeded to wreck the hospital hallway by tunneling into it, but forced him to teleport away. Yvette arrived soon after, and teleported him to the base, where Toho healed his injuries fully. He walked her home. The next day, after running into Yvette, he called Toho to check up on him and found out that Adam had just been defeated by the Bronze Ranger. He really wanted to face the Bronze Ranger as a team, assuming that was what she wanted, and when Adam kept insisting he'd do it himself Joey yelled at him. He went back to the comic store/coffee shop to relax. Yvette joined him on his request, and they ended up arranging to teach each other cooking and dancing, respectively. While Yvette was still at his house, Agent Zau attacked. In the ensuing battle, Joey's house was trashed, mostly because he kept tunnelling. Yvette was kidnapped, to his fury--but he was still able to offer the Bronze Ranger a chance to switch sides, when she joined the fight. He was rejected. After the battle ended, he asked to stay with Hara, since his house was unlivable. He headed to the base, where he messed with the computer some more. Agent Zau contacted the Rangers, offering to trade Yvette for their technology at midnight, to which they agreed. Joey spent the intervening time Christmas shopping and wandering Clear Creek. He was suspicious of the trade, and proven right when Yvette turned out to be a hologram. They got into another battle, but Zau escaped unscathed. However, Fay appeared unarmed and asked them for help. They couldn't agree on what to do, and parted ways for the night. Joey slept in his ruined house. Joey happened to be in the base's lab when Zau called again, demanding a way to remove Yvette's morpher. Joey told him there was no way, and he threatened to cut off Yvette's hand to get it. He ignored Joey's attempts to challenge him to single combat. Eventually Joey had to go get Toho and ask him for help. After Hara saved Yvette, Joey walked her home again. He stayed at a friend's house. A crystalline monster attacked Clear Creek, and they fought again. He and Yvette left quickly to avoid the press. He went back to training at the gym, then went to lunch with Yvette, but another attack interrupted the meal. Instead of a monster, they had to deal with a destroyed building full of civilians. Afterwards Joey promised the reporters that they'd find out what had happened, and not stop fighting until the Xiliens were gone. He thought something was wrong with their enemies, that they were getting sloppy or trying to pick the Rangers off one by one, but the others disagreed. Relationships Yvette Moore Shortly after meeting Yvette, Joey decided she was cute, blushing when he thought about her. While suffering from injuries inflicted by the then-evil Bronze Ranger, he dreamed about asking Yvette out, and he later told her about it, though he described it as hanging out watching a sunset. They got to talking about family, and he promised to get her anything she needed, to her embarrassment. Eventually he let her leave so she wouldn't be late again. After Yvette took him to the base to be healed, he asked if he could walk her back to her hotel, and she agreed. The next day he ran into her at a clothing store, where he offered to buy whatever she wanted. While recovering from yet another argument with Adam, he called Yvette and asked her to come hang out with him at the coffee shop. She agreed on condition that they not talk about the argument, and instead they discussed work and hobbies. He wanted to learn how to dance, so she offered to teach him in exchange for cooking lessons. After the dance lesson, he took her back to his house and showed her around before starting to show her how to cook. Afterwards they watched TV, and he showed her his high-tech computer room. Their evening was interrupted by Agent Zau. During the fight Yvette accidentally hit Joey, who only complimented her on the blow. When she was kidnapped, he became enraged, yelling that Zau would pay for taking his friend away. He blamed himself for her capture, and seemed to think he'd never see her again. To Toho he admitted that he loved her. Although she couldn't hear, he called her "my snowbunny" and promised to save her. Zau offered to trade Yvette for their equipment, and even though Joey was skeptical, he approached her, tearing up, and said he was glad she was safe. She turned out to be a hologram. When she finally was rescued, he hugged her and was hugged back, though neither choosing the other intentionally. He reassured her that she wasn't weak, and they were a team. He offered to walk her home, and they got talking again. When pressed, he admitted that he was in love with her because she was the first girl to not treat him like a freak, though he understood if she didn't feel the same way yet. He accepted her cautious reply that they should know each other before they got attached, and they exchanged numbers. Later, he went with her to avoid the press after a monster fight, and invited her to lunch at Subway (he did invite Hara as well, but he never showed). Personality Joey is technologically skilled, but dislikes being thought of as just a computer nerd. He's got a bit of a martyr complex, always willing to put himself on the line for people he cares about. Even though he's eager to make friends, he becomes shy, quiet and blushing when it comes to expressing feelings more serious than that. He's also a casual writer and anime fan, and has a habit of comparing whatever situation he's in to an anime he's watched. Arsenal *Morpher *Drill Arms **Drill Buster **Lightning Drill Buster *Megalon Zord Appearance He is 18 years old, pale-skinned, black-haired (he usually wears a red headband to keep it out of the way) and voiced "like a video game nerd." His eyes are sky blue. Category:Human Category:Black Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Kaiju Thunder